


Songs for The Order

by KallMeKreacher



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Writing, Flash Fic, Gen, Late Night Writing, Male Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanwork, Out of Character, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallMeKreacher/pseuds/KallMeKreacher
Summary: Music had always been an important part of Kiran's life, so it was hardly a surprise when the Order hears him sing.It's just a matter of who and when they discover it.-------------------------------------aka, heroes react to songs from our world.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Escapism (The Askran Trio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, welcome to a novice writer's corner. this is literally my first work so im feeling kinda nervous, even if its pretty small. so... hopefully you'll enjoy it? btw how do tags work on a mobile device HELP

They had been looking for Kiran to get them to eat. As friendly as the summoner may be, he does like to disappear into random parts of the castle, apparently unaware of the heart attack they give to the Order every time he does so.

  
Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna had been searching for him in a hallway, when they heard the telltale notes of a stringed instrument being plucked. They had followed the sound, and lo and behold, Kiran was seated on a tree with his instrument, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

When Anna had summoned him, the instrument came as well. A ukulele, as Kiran had called it. They had never seen something like it. It had strings like a lyre, but it was held by wooden box in a very strange shape. Sharena was very curious on how it sounded, but Kiran was a bit shy when it came to people. So it was very intriguing when they had heard him playing. All three of them had a silent agreement to listen to whatever Kiran was going to play. Sharena had an excited smile on her face.

  
After a few more discordant notes, Kiran had quietly mumbled to himself, “Alright, I think I got it…”

  
Fingers danced across the strings, and music had filled the garden.

  
Though this song had sounded… sorrowful. As if a troubling time had come upon the composer, and placed his lament in the notes.  
And Kiran had begun to sing. Quiet, but in garden where silenced reigned, his words soared.

“ _I guess I have to face_  
_That in this awful place_  
_I shouldn’t show a trace of doubt._ ”

Alfonse had a pained look on his face, Sharena lost her smile, and Anna frowned.

  
All of them were well aware that Kiran had asked for none of this. While Kiran had assured them that it was no problem, they still felt very guilty. He had been ripped away from his home, to fight in a war he didn’t ask to be a part of, in a leadership position nonetheless. 

“ _But pulled against the grain_  
_I feel a little pain_  
_That I would rather do without._ ”

In the few weeks he’s been here, he never seemed to have time for himself, always doing something or other. The poor man was overworking himself, and what does he do in the little spare time he has? 

  
Lament.

  
Kiran’s voice grew despondent.

“ _I’d rather be…_  
_Free-ee-ee_  
_Free-ee-ee_  
_Free…_ ”

It was safe to assume that ‘freedom’ for Kiran meant ending the war.  
This war with Embla wouldn’t stop for a long time. Even with Kiran’s help.   
He wouldn’t see freedom for a long time.

“ _I’d rather be…_  
_Free-ee-ee_  
_Free-ee-ee_  
_Free…_  
_From here._ ”

  
Both Kiran’s voice and ukulele had gone silent, as he leaned back into the trunk of the tree. Looking up, Kiran saw spots of sunlight peaking through the leaves and he let himself sigh.

  
Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna would never know if it was a sigh of relaxation, or exhaustion. They had already left once he finished his song. ‘Perhaps it is best to leave the summoner alone for a while,’ they thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugggghhhhhh im not that proud of this. i've read so many good fics and it kinda affected my confidence in my writing. BUT, i tried and here it is. i know i should have done... something with the trio's opinion on music. like an 'oh this is very different from the usual songs'. cuz like, i think that Askr's songs are mostly about stories and history? idk, im ramblin, ANYWAY
> 
> do feel free to tell me where the hell i went wrong. my head tends to get scrambled when i try to write things.
> 
> update: did some teeny tiny edits.


	2. Escapsim (Kiran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran's been feeling despondent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so. this is basically the first chapter but in kirans perspective. hope y'all enjoy!

Kiran had long since settled in. Most things didn’t faze him now. ‘Most’ being a keyword. He never did get used to being utterly useless in any aspect other than summoning. Which did not make him feel very good.

  
It was a thing he had gained when he had been summoned. He had been called a great ‘hero’, and he thought that he must do everything he possibly can to properly earn that title. He could not afford to disappoint the people of Askr. 

  
That mindset gradually wore him down.

  
He had thought of helping with tactics, but more often than not, his plans were ‘stick the tankiest heroes at the front, ranged heroes at the back’ without taking into consideration various other factors. Factors such as weapons and magic that made quick work of armor. He had decided to leave the tactics to the actual tacticians.

  
He also thought of being in the frontlines as well, since Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena could do so. He had tried training. Alone, of course, he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the Order. He made the right decision.

  
He couldn’t even pick up a fucking dagger, too heavy for his weak arms to lift.

  
That scratched out the frontlines. He felt so disappointed in himself.

  
Was all that he could do was summon? Ripping people away from their friends and family, their home? Forcing them to fight in a war that should have never involved them in the first place?

  
Similar thoughts weighed him down, making it harder to get out of bed. But he had to. So many people looked to him, thought him to be this ‘Great’ hero. He didn’t want to disappoint. So, he hid everything.

  
All thanks to a coat and its hood. The eyes are the windows to the soul, they say. If he could hide the exhaustion his eyes held, the Order would never find out.

  
It worked. For a while, at least.

  
It came to a head in one particular morning. He felt too tired to get out of bed, staring up into the ceiling. He hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep, his thoughts kept him awake.

  
How useless can he possibly be? Too weak to fight on the frontlines, even though so many people were risking their lives. Too stupid for tactics, even when the success of mission depended on them. How disappointed would the heroes be, if their so-called ‘Great’ summoner can’t even assist them on the battlefield?

  
Shaking his head, he dispelled those thoughts away.

  
You can’t be perfect at everything you do. He should have realized that a long time ago. If only there was something he was good at that could actively help the Order…

  
He turned his head, and immediately sat up. He found his answer lying on top of his desk.

  
His beloved ukulele.

  
Music and dancing never failed to inspire the heroes, making them work quickly from the boosted morale.

  
He could help.

  
He could be useful!

  
But he hadn’t played in so long. He had opted to ignore it for failed pursuits. Can he still play, even after all that time?

  
Only one way to find out.

  
Shakily, he got up from the bed and grasped his ukulele, the familiar weight brought peace to his dark mind. He felt a small smile make its way onto his face.

  
He left his room, desperate hope filling his heart, as he made his way to that tree in the garden.

.

Once he made himself comfortable on a stable branch, he absentmindedly plucked a few strings, trying to think of a song to practice. A familiar note reached his ears from plucking, and his head thought of a song so very dear to his heart.

Escapism.

A small joy spread through him, and he began re-familiarizing himself with the notes, unaware of the 3 sets of ears that heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it isnt easy to tell, i am stalling. i really want to start writing from the perspective of other heroes, but im afraid i dont have a good grasp on ANY of their personalities. so have some angst from kiran : l
> 
> do tell me where i screwed up, my head empty


	3. Jump Up, Superstar! (Heroes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran's first performance in a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOO BOY. i have to put a warning for possible ooc-ness because i havent played any of the games. SO please forgive meeeee. forgive my insufferable writing. oh right i forgot to put these in the previous chapter but.
> 
> Escapism and Jump Up, Superstar! does not belong to me. They belong to Rebecca Sugar, and Nintendo, respectively
> 
> did i do that right?

Every day, Kiran would practice in that tree.

It had taken some time, but now Kiran was now fully confident in his abilities to sing and play. He was thinking about showing off his newfound skills to prove his worth, but where?

The battlefield was unlikely, the Order probably would not like seeing the summoner out in a very dangerous position, especially since he hasn’t shown any defensive capabilities. However, throughout his life, he knows how to avoid multiple things coming right at his face. He just needs a relatively safe area to show the Order that he would be fine at the frontlines.

But where would that area be?

He mulled over his situation for a while, until a thought crossed his mind.

Didn’t most festivals at Askr involve a tournament of sorts? That was certainly one of the better places to show his capabilities to the Order.

In fact, wasn’t one such festival coming up? If he remembers correctly, it was supposed to be the Valentines Festival. He remembers a few Heroes discussing whether or not they should attend. Personally, he would attend, if only for the food.

Now all he has to do is ask Anna for permission to attend the tournament. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too hard.

  
.

  
(Anna was immediately worried, of course. The summoner, fighting in a tournament? Has he been practicing combat while they weren’t looking? But alas, his voice had sounded so hopeful, she could not bring herself to say no. The smile she had gotten as a response brought peace to her mind, and she did not regret her decision.)

  
.

  
It was the first round of the tournament and Kiran was appropriately feeling nervous. The fact that he would have to sing in front of people hadn’t occurred to him. This would also be his first time in a combat situation, though thankfully a relatively safe one. He looked over to the people he would be working with.

His teammates consisted of Felicia, Hector, and Nino. Hector apparently didn’t get the memo of using non-lethal weapons in this tournament which made Kiran slightly worried, though the healers assured him that they were prepared for this sort of situation.

(Why would they be prepared for someone using a proper weapon? He was worried on how blasé they were with this.)

“Kiran? Are you okay?”

Nino’s voice reached his ears, and he looked to the girl in question. She wore a concerned expression, which was reasonable, Kiran supposed.

“I-I’m fine, Nino, just a little bit nervous,” he says, hands gripping his ukulele tight. There was no denying his nervousness, people could probably see it from a mile away.

A bright smile graced Nino’s face, “Oh, don’t worry! I’m sure we won’t lose, we already discussed the plan, after all!” said the greenette.

He is still pretty nervous, but Nino’s infectious joy made him more confident. His hands loosened his grip, and he took a deep breath.

“Thank you, Nino. I really appreciate it.”

“No worries! And I’m happy to help!”

The gates to the ‘arena’ (which was really just a small portion of the town cordoned off for the festival. He could see several stalls left unattended.) opened, and he steeled his nerves.

They walked past the gate, and saw their opponents at the opposite end. Felicia fumbled a bit with her plate, Nino held her tome in the crook of her arm, and Hector hoisted Armads on his shoulder. Kiran spread his legs just a tiny bit so he could dodge and weave away at a moments notice. He held his beloved ukulele at his side.

Now, all they had to do was to wait for the bells to signal the beginning of the fight.

The tension in the air was thick. Kiran felt himself sweating, it wasn’t even hot. He looked to his allies.

Felicia was still fumbling with her plate, and both Nino and Hector looked fairly confident.

He looked back and the bell rang loudly.

Everyone immediately took their positions. Hector was to defend a chokepoint between two stalls, Nino supporting him from behind, all the while Felicia would weaken the opponent from behind a stall. Kiran would be there, ready to perform if they decided to go on the offensive. A pretty decent plan, if Kiran had to say so himself.

He watched as a infantry spearman was caught unaware by a plate flying towards his (thankfully) helmeted head. It made Kiran chuckle a bit more than he probably should have. The spearman was easily knocked out by one strike from Hector.

Kiran decided that this was a good time to start performing. The song he had in mind wasn’t exactly made for a ukulele, but the other songs he could think of were rather… melancholic in nature.

He began to play, and that had caught the attention of both Nino and Felicia. Hector still busy defending the chokepoint, though no enemy was in sight. Feeling their eyes on him made him fumble the notes, but he continued on, and began to sing.

_“Here we go, off the rails_  
_Don’t you know it’s time to raise our sails?_  
_It’s freedom like you never knew.”_

This was an unnecessarily catchy song, and Kiran thought it to be appropriate to inspire the Heroes. It had clearly worked, since both Nino and Felicia were swaying to the beat, though still concentrated to defend the point. Though Hector was still on the look out, his foot started tapping a bit.

Kiran felt more confident in his performance.

_“Don’t need bags, or a pass_  
_Say the word, I’ll be there in a flash_  
_You can say my hat is off to you.”_

Kiran got into the music, and began to be more expressive. He didn’t pay attention to the Heroes now, he was off in his own little world.

_“Oh, we can zoom_  
_All the way to the moon_  
_From this great wide wacky world_  
_Jump with me, grab coins with me_  
_Oh yeah!_

_It’s time to jump up in the air_  
_Jump up, don’t be scared_  
_Jump up and your cares will soar away_  
_And if the dark clouds start to swirl_  
_Don’t fear, don’t shed a tear, ‘cause_  
_I’ll be your 1-UP girl!”_

Kiran didn’t even notice that his hood had fallen down from all the movement he was doing, he was having so much fun! 

  
.

(They had won the round, and the tournament rather quickly. Kiran’s performance allowed the group to quickly defeat any opponent that they had come across. There was a bit of a scare from the Askran trio when Kiran realized his hood fell down, but he was still smiling so wide. They calmed down a bit, and realized that Kiran would be absolutely fine moving forward.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be honest, i took the cowards way out in that last part. i just really didnt want to write an entire round of defending a chokepont while i put in the whole ass song. at that point it just feels like hectors the bodyguard to kirans concert while nino and felicia were the only one with tickets. oh btw i made up these skills for This Fic's Kiran since i was Bored.
> 
> Kiran (Great Hero) (Infantry, Melee, Axe)
> 
> Weapon: Precious Ukulele (Might 14. Grants Spd + 4. If Sing/Dance is used on an ally, allies adjacent to unit and target ally can act again. Target ally and allies within 2 spaces of target ally gain Atk/Spd/Def/Res+3.)
> 
> Assist: Perform (Allows ally to act again. This skill is treated as Sing/Dance.)
> 
> Special: To the Beat! (Special cooldown 3. Allows unit to act again. Does not stack. Non-inheritable.)
> 
> Slot A: Musically Inclined (Grant Special cooldown charge +1 to unit when Sing/Dance is used on ally. Non-inheritable.)
> 
> Slot B: Close Call 4 (If unit's Spd > foe's Spd, reduces damage from attacks during combat and from area-of-effect Specials (excluding Røkkr area-of-effect Specials) by percentage = difference between Spd × 8 (max 80%). If unit initiates combat, unit moves 1 space away after combat. Inheritable.)
> 
> Slot C: Summoner Support (If unit is deployed, all allies gain Atk/Spd/Def/Res+3 during combat. If unit is defeated, all allies suffer Atk/Spd/Def/Res-3. Non-inheritable.)
> 
> Base Stats (LVL 40)/With Skills  
> HP 41  
> Atk 34 / 48  
> Spd 52 / 56  
> Def 29  
> Res 29
> 
> the point of kiran's build is that he's a dancer that can head into the frontlines with the team. you dont need to worry about keeping him safe (lore reason, hes constantly dodging away from attacks, but he isnt getting away scotfree, which is why he still takes damage.) still though, your best interest is to keep him away from danger so he can support his allies. his C Skill gives a flat boost to all his allies stats, and if he dances them and they're all adjacent to each other, he essentially gives them a L!Azura buff, but he doesnt use any of the Tactics skills, which makes him see more use in same movement type teams. Still though, be extremely careful with enemies that can ignore reduced image. Even Kiran can't dodge an extremely accurate Deadeye. His special, basically Galeforce with reduced cooldown, combined with his A skill, makes sure that he doesn't have to enter combat in order to get another turn to support the team. one last thing, MAKE SURE THAT HE DOES NOT DIE. if Kiran gets overwhelmed with too many enemy attacks, even his damage reduction can't save him. His allies will also get screwed over if you get him killed, since you just essentially killed off the commander of their army. if you notice that his C skill doesnt specify whether its an in combat debuff, i did that on purpose. its supposed to be a penalty, so that heroes that benefit from penalties, like Fallen Ike and Idunn, can actually get stronger from kirans death. though thats only a very situational tactic. people are definitely going to do some very creative things with that.
> 
> do tell me where i screwed up, my head empty.


	4. Le Festin (Kiran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran is most certainly proud of his performance today, but he would still much rather sing by himself, thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Festin does not belong to me. It belongs to the singer Camille. 
> 
> did i do that right?

Kiran feels absolutely exhausted, having gone to his room and collapsed on his bed once the tournament was over. He had put his all in that battle, and yes, it gave him an adrenaline rush that chased the exhaustion away, but now, his legs felt close to jelly, and his throat was slightly sore from singing. It was worth it though, seeing everyone smiling, all because of his song.

His last thoughts before sleep overtook him were, ‘Oh goodness, I actually did it! I actually performed in front of people!’ he thought. 

-

He awoke, eyes bleary and mouth feeling exceedingly dry. Judging from how dark it was outside, he could safely assume that it was very, very late.

Kiran’s stomach growled, belatedly realizing that he had yet to eat anything after the festival. _‘I was that tired?’_

  
Well, there was no helping it now. He got up from his bed slowly, left his room, and made his way to the kitchens.

  
During the walk, he began to think.

  
He’s certainly very proud that he’s managed to sing in front of people. Basically only 3 people, but still! He doubts that the rest of Askr heard him, the crowds were really far away.

(If Kiran bothered to think about it, he would have realized that without some way to watch the match, it would have been basically impossible to properly determine the winner. Had he asked, he would’ve known about the ball of magic made specifically to observe the match.)

-

The kitchens were always very clean, which slightly unsettled Kiran when he has first arrived in Askr. He was much more used to a dirtier kitchen, with various unwashed plates, glasses, and utensils.

(Even now he wonders about things from his world. His old squeaky bed, the cracks on the ceramic in his bathroom. So many little things that he misses, oddly enough.)

He decided to make a slightly heavy meal to fill his belly, fried rice, sunny side up eggs, and a few pieces of meat to put it all together. A meal that he was very familiar with making.

(He had always made it for his friends that were going through tough times. They always did tell him that his cooking was above average, but he’s very sure that he hadn’t done anything to warrant that reaction. He’s just glad that it improved his friends’ moods.)

The satisfying sizzle of the rice and eggs were music to Kiran’s ears. The scent of the food permeated the air, and it went deep into his memories, and brought up a song that he closely affiliated with cooking. It made Kiran chuckle with mirth and nostalgia.

_‘My French is far from good but… I just can’t not sing the song. It feels strange to cook with so much quiet.’_

  
After making sure that his rice and eggs were not going to burn, he peeked his head through the kitchen’s doorway. His eyes saw nothing that would warrant worry, and he quickly return to his task, with a tiny little _doo, doo, doo, doo, doo~._

Clearing his throat, his hands busied themselves with chopping vegetables, while he began to sing.

_‘Les rêves des amoureux sont comme le bon vin,_   
_Ils donnent de la joie ou bien du chagrin_   
_Affaibli par la faim je suis malheureux_   
_Volant en chemin tout ce que je peux_   
_Car rien n'est gratuit dans la vie.’_

Kiran could almost make himself believe that he was back in that tiny apartment again, making a midnight meal like this, singing to fill the silence all around him.

Almost.

But for Kiran in that moment of time, it was more than enough for him to feel a melancholy sort of happiness.

(He wouldn’t know for a long time, but he had scared Lysithea during that night. She had stayed up late in the library, and when she was heading back, she heard a voice, one that was not familiar to her in any way, chant in some unknown tongue, and assumed that it was a ghost. That was more than enough for her to take the long route back to her room. It was an awkward time telling her that the ‘ghost’ was him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so  
> it has been a very long time  
> would saying that i was busy with school count as a valid excuse  
> anyways
> 
> tiny solo chapter, because i need to get back in my groove, and i Fear writing the other characters without screwing something up, i havent played the other games even though i have so many ideas.
> 
> i should probably get around to doing that huh  
> anyways buh bye for however long im gone next  
> im betting on 7 months at least because i do not trust myself with a schedule at all  
> god how do writers do this on an almost daily basis  
> i admire you all


End file.
